


Потерянное время

by Walter_K



Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Relationships: Judy Robinson/Don West
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF All Space 2021 - Тексты от G до T





	Потерянное время

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lost Hours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600750) by [fandramatics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandramatics/pseuds/fandramatics). 



Дон никому никогда не признается, что покрылся холодным потом, когда заметил ее силуэт во тьме и решил было, что это привидение. Он бесшумно чертыхнулся сквозь зубы, так, что она не услышала со своего места у иллюминатора «Юпитера» и не повернула головы — однако произнесла:  
  
— Кончай вести себя как ребенок и делай уже то, за чем пришел.  
  
Он помялся с ноги на ногу.  
  
— Ты теперь ведьма, что ли? Откуда ты знаешь, что это я?  
  
Робинсон бросила на него взгляд через плечо.  
  
— У тебя вообще-то тень есть, знаешь ли.  
  
Его губы сложились в беззвучное «О». Он обошел комнату и принялся шарить по полкам и шкафчикам.  
  
— И чего ты не спишь так поздно?  
  
— А чего ТЫ не спишь так поздно? — парировала она в ответ.  
  
— Жрать хочу, — ответил он, не поворачиваясь. — Твоя очередь.  
  
Джуди пристально изучала его, и повисшая тишина заставила его взглянуть в ответ.  
  
— Что?  
  
Она кивнула на иллюминатор.  
  
— Услышала вот.  
  
Он бросил туда взгляд, заметил струйки воды на стекле, нахмурился.  
  
— Это же...  
  
— Дождь, да. — Она окинула взглядом мир по ту сторону стекла. — Вдруг поняла, что давно не видела его.  
  
Дон направился в ее сторону с банкой мороженого и ложкой.  
  
— Тоже не помню, когда видел его последний раз. — Он сел рядом, откупорил крышку, умял полную ложку, а потом передал ложку Джуди.  
  
Она улыбнулась и приняла ее.  
  
— Решила насладиться. Кто знает, когда увижу в следующий раз.  
  
— Не против, если мы с мороженкой присоединимся? — закинул удочку он. — Я бы Дебби позвал, но она спит, так что... — Он пожал плечами.  
  
Робинсон набрала полную ложку и отправила в рот.  
  
— Не против, конечно, присоединяйся. — Она передала ему ложку.  
  
Он засиял, кивнул — и перевел взгляд на мир снаружи.


End file.
